¿Por culpa del alcohol?
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Porque el alcohol es malo para la salud….y la lengua. Y eso es algo que quedaría grabado en la mente de Marinette para el resto de su ta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*


_¡Hola! Es mi primera vez escribiendo en este frandom y estoy un poquito nerviosa._

 _El fin, soy administradora en el grupo *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* y esta historia es para el primer reto del grupo. De más esta decir que si quieren, pasen a darle una miradita, les aseguro que no van a arrepentirse._

 _[Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]_

 **Summary:** Porque el alcohol es malo para la salud….y la lengua. Y eso es algo que quedaría grabado en la mente de Marinette para el resto de su vida

Adrien estaba un poco sofocado. La "pequeña" fiesta de cumpleaños de Nino.  
Para el rubio era bastante extraño que con sólo 18 años recién cumplidos, su mejor amigo tuviera tantos amigos. No por Nino sino por él, dado a que nunca había tenido amigos antes de ir a la escuela, incluso ahora no tenía demasiados pero en el pequeño salón que habían alquilado para la fiesta había mucha gente.  
-¡Adrien! ¡Mi amigo! Pensé que no ibas a venir, ya sabes...por tú padre-comentó dudoso de continuar el moreno.  
-Esta bien, como entre a la universidad con un excelente promedio y termine las sesiones de fotos, él pensó que tenía merecido venir-  
-Cool. Espero que te diviertas y toma-le extendió un vaso rojo de dudoso contenido pero que por el olor podía deducir que era alcohol.  
-Oh, gracias Nino pero yo no bebo-Agreste quiso negarse pero su amigo volvió a pasarle el vaso.  
-Bro ya somos mayores de edad. Bebe y olvida todo menos divertirte. Tú padre no esta aquí, además no pienso hacer que entres en un coma alcohólico sino que te relajes y quites esa cara de pez fuera del agua que tienes ahora-con ese pequeño discurso, lo dejó con el vaso y fue a recibir a más invitados.  
 **Prov. Adrien** **  
**Le di un sorbo al vaso y sentí como el líquido que estaba dentro de este me quemaba la garganta. Su sabor agrio término por desagradarme y decidí, luego de esto, ignorar la sugerencia de mi amigo y arrojar lejos el alcohol.  
Camine un rato, como un vano intento de reconocer "el terreno" y poder así familiarizarme. A la tercera vuelta que di vi a Marinette, me sorprendió porque no la veía desde...ese día.

 _Quedé pasmado frente a tal revelación. De cierta manera tenía pleno conocimiento de eso pero preferí ignorarlo._ _  
_ _-¿Qué?-alcance a susurrar mirando a la chica sonrojada frente a mí. El silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo y ella parecía renuente a repetir lo que había dicho._ _  
_ _-M-Me gustas Adrien-el shock quedó de vuelta en primer plano._ _  
_ _-¿Desde cuándo?-digamos que no fue lo más coherente que se me ocurrió pero fue lo primero que tenía que saber._ _  
_ _-Desde el día en el que me diste tú paraguas-vale, estaba realmente impresionado. Claro que e había señales pero, gracias a mi escaso nivel de interacción social antes de los 15 años, no pude interpretarlas. Volvimos otra vez al calmado silencio-¿N-no vas a decir nada?-definitivamente mi corazón se freno cuando vi lagrimas amenazando con caer por esos bonitos ojos azules, que eran los encargados de tranquilizarme cada vez que iba a su casa vestido de Chat Noir. Ese sólo pensamiento me hizo recordar a mi lady, yo no podía traicionarla, aunque no fuésemos nada. Por eso tenía que rechazar a mi mejor amiga aunque me doliera en el alma._ _  
_ _-Marinette me halagas pero...-buscar las palabras adecuadas era realmente difícil ¿por que papá nunca me dio una charla de como no romperle el corazón a una chica?-tú también me gustas, quiero decir, como una amiga-¡por Dios! Me siento tan mal por hacer esto. Ella quiere hacerse la fuerte y no llorar frente a mí pero dos lágrimas se le escapan y surcan por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo-¿Estas bien?-¡bravo Adrien! Claro que esta bien, nada más fue rechazada por el chico que le gusto durante tres años._ _  
_ _-E-Estoy bien. No te lo tomes a mal pero necesito tiempo-su voz temblaba ligeramente, como cuando uno esta a punto de llorar._ _  
_ _-¿Tiempo?-con esa simple frase me volvió el terror de perderla...como amiga creo._ _  
_ _-Sí. Sólo pido que te alejes de mi...-parecía que quería decir algo pero no podía. Uso toda su valentía en la confesión._ _  
_ _-¿Hasta cuando?-pregunté un poco temeroso de la respuesta._ _  
_ _-Hasta que deje de doler-de acuerdo, esa respuesta no me la esperaba pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo ella salió corriendo._ _  
_ _Luego de que pasara eso fui a mí casa pero no pude dormir pensando en que sí Marinette había llegado bien a su casa. Sin perder más tiempo, me transforme en Chat Noir y partí rumbo a la casa que conocía muy bien._ _  
_ _Llegué al balcón y me asusté al oír ruido de cosas rompiéndose. Golpee la ventana con desesperación y espere. Pasaron 5 minutos y la peliazul termino por dejarme pasar._ _  
_ _-Hola-cuando vi el cuarto quedé más asustado que antes. Sí bien fue un verdadero shock ver todas mis fotografías en su pared, la computadora y otros sitios, ver la pared rosa pelada y la computadora con un fondo de parís y no mío me hizo sentir realmente mal-¿Qué pasó princesa?-me gire a verla y noté que sus ojos estaban realmente rojos. Me partió el alma ver lo que ocasione-¿Podrías contarme?-ella evitaba mi mirada y quería huir de mí. Como sí fuera un acto reflejo, la abrace para luego sentir ese pequeño cuerpo temblando contra mí. Dios, era como sí me apuñalaran el escuchar sus sollozos._ _  
_ _Terminamos acostados en su cama, ella con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Había parado de llorar pero no me decía nada._ _  
_ _-¿Princesa?- la llame pero al no oír respuesta, la mire. No fue extraño que luego de tanto llorar se quedara dormida-Perdón, sólo perdóname, por favor-bese su frente y me dispuse a irme._ _  
_ _-Chat-oí que me llamaba, por lo que volví a mirarla-¿Por que me duele tanto?-de acuerdo, oficialmente me odio. Estoy acostumbrado a verla fuerte y decidida pero ahora parecía una niña lastimada y frágil, claro, lastimada por mí-Va a ser difícil verlo después de esto. Quiero que la tierra se abra y me trague-camine hacia ella y la abrace con toda la ternura que tenía presente-Te quiero Chat. Gracias por estar cuando te necesito-_ _  
_ _-Yo también te quiero princesa-nos quedamos fundidos en ese abrazo tan cálido un rato, luego tuve que irme antes de que mi transformación desapareciera._ _  
_Luego de ese día Alya y ella se cambiaron de lugar, hacia los últimos bancos. Nuestra relación cambio, de contarnos casi todo pasamos a sólo saludarnos; ella me evitaba y cada vez que quería hablarle estaba ocupada o acompañada de alguien. Ya pasaron dos meses y todo cambio, por eso pensé que no vendría a la fiesta de Nino y ni en mis más absurdos sueños imagine que la vería en ese estado. Dado a que Marinette estaba borracha y parecía que no le importaba nada más que bailar, cosa que estaba llamando mucho la atención del resto de la población masculina. Es que joder, se veía preciosa: su pelo azul, que generalmente llevaba atado, caía libre por sus hombros formando ondas al final; tenía una remera blanca de tirantes gruesos, que en el medio tenía estampado un corazón roto de color negro (casualidad, no lo creo. Probablemente ella lo diseño); una falda negra y apretada, muy corta para mi gusto; medias negras hasta arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos también negros. Por último en su cintura tenía atada una campera de color negro y el maquillaje era sutil, lo suficiente como para mostrar al mundo su belleza. En cierta manera eso me molesto porque no sólo yo me había dado cuenta de lo bella que era. Cuando noté que un chico se le acercaba, no se con que intenciones, prácticamente corrí hacia ella.  
-¡Adrien!-grito cuando me vio-¿No deberías estar con Nino? Es el cumpleañero después de todo-observe que le costaba un poco estar de pie, así que la abrace, tratando de descifrar cuántos vasos de alcohol había tomado. Para tener un poco de privacidad, la lleve a una esquina de la habitación, lejos de miradas y oídos curiosos.  
-Marinette ¿Cuántos vasos tomaste?-le pregunté mientras buscaba con la mirada a Alya. Me resultaba muy extraño que ella dejara a su mejor amiga en ese estado.  
-No lo sé. Vine con Nathanaël, él dijo que me iba a cuidar pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Tampoco veo a Alya pero debe estar besándose con Nino-comentó riéndose como lo hacen los borrachos.  
-¿Con Nino?-la peliazul me acaricio los pelos de la nuca, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.  
-Sí. Ella se le declaró y él no la rechazo, porque no la quiere sólo como amiga-eso fue un poco fuerte, ya que parecía resentida-En fin, me voy a mi casa. Sí mis padres me ven así, por más mucho que me amen, van a matarme-su propio comentario le dio risa-Pero antes quiero hacer algo-y lo que pasó después me tomo por sorpresa ¡Marinette estaba besándome! Y no de una manera calma sino una llena de pasión, mordiendo y tirando de mi labio inferior, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y llevándome así al cielo. No sabía que hacer, así que le correspondí. Sus labios eran deliciosos, acentuados con un poco de brillo labial sabor cereza y cerveza barata. Cuando se separó de mi, volvió a morderme el labio-Adiós Adrien-se quiso ir pero después de eso ni loco iba a dejar que se fuera sola. No sólo por su estado sino también por el mío.  
-Te voy a llevar yo-la cargue en mi espalda, le di su cartera y decidí que lo más sensato sería llevarla a casa, a mi casa. Como eran las cuatro de la madrugada, le coloque mi campera. El trayecto durante cuatro cuadras fue silencioso.  
-Adrien-me llamó.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté caminando un poco más despacio.  
-¿Por que no te gusto?-debí saber que tarde o temprano ella iba a hacer esa pregunta-¿Te gusta otra persona?-no respondí y optó por tirarme el pelo, haciendo que me detenga-¿Por que te gusta Ladybug?-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-ella me dedico una mirada triste.  
-No soy idiota. Además te oí hablando de eso con Nino-se bajo bruscamente de mi espalda y camino hasta llegar frente a mí-¿Por qué te gusta? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa parte de mí?-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.  
-¿Qué dijiste?-quería que me confirmara lo que creí oír. No lo puedo creer... ¿Era ella realmente?-Marinette repite lo que dijiste por favor-sus ojos azules tenían un color más claro por las lagrimas acumuladas que amenazaban con salir.  
-Olvídalo-me dijo camino sin rumbo. Sólo veía su linda silueta alejandose de mi. Plagg me mordió haciendo que al fin reaccione.  
-¡Marinette!-grite corriendo detrás de ella, logrando que pare de caminar cuando la agarré del brazo-Por favor-volví a pedir-dime sí es verdad, dime sí tú eres Ladybug-fijo sus ojos azules en los míos por unos minutos para luego llevar su mano a su bolso rosa, ese que llevaba a todas partes. Luego, con su otra mano sujeto la mía y me llevó a un callejón. Volviendo a pararse frente a mi y agachando la cabeza, susurro de manera débil "Tikki transfórmame". Una luz roja me cegó y se me hizo difícil ver por unos instantes-Ladybug-murmure sorprendido al saber por fin quién era la chica que me quitaba el sueño.  
-¿Ahora estas feliz?-no pude contestar y ella se deshizo de su transformación. Mi shock fue tan fuerte que no me di cuenta de que Marinette se sentía mal, hasta que tuve que sujetarla para que no se diera la cabeza contra el suelo producto del desmayo. La alce en brazos como mi princesa y me transforme en Chat Noir. Volví al plan original de llevarla a casa, así ella descansa y yo pongo en orden mis sentimientos...tengo mucho en que pensar.  
El trayecto a casa fue más lento, dado que con el estado de Marinette lo mejor no era moverla demasiado. No quería que se sintiera peor, además, si la sacudía mucho lo mas probable es que ella vomitaría.  
Cuando llegue a mi cuarto (entrando por la ventana) me deshice de la transformación y acosté en mi cama a la inconsciente Marinette.  
-¿Que harás ahora?-pregunto Plagg ya con un trozo de queso en sus diminutos bracitos.  
-No lo se-reconocí-solo deja que piense-camine por toda mi habitación, buscando la respuesta supongo. Me quede sentado frente a la computadora unos 25 minutos con dos cuestiones a resolver en mi cabeza: ¿Qué siento por Marinette? ¿Y por Ladybug?  
-Adrien-mi compañero se sentó en el teclado de la computadora encendiéndola-Sí te cuesta hablar ¿Porqué no le escribes una carta? O mejor aún...-salio volando en busca de algo-Deja tus dudas y cásate con un queso-casi me caí al suelo, no se si por la propuesta de Plagg o por el olor fétido del queso.  
-Tienes razón-él sonrío-no con lo del queso-aclare y busque mi libreta y una de las biromes que comúnmente me regalaba mi papá y deje hablar a mi corazón. Ya que todo estaba claro dentro de mí luego de ver el fondo de pantalla de mi computadora.  
 _ **Prov. Marinette.**_ _ **  
**_La luz que se colaba por mi ventana comenzaba a irritarme. Al tratar de levantarme rápido de la cama sólo conseguí marearme y caer de trasero al piso.  
¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Y donde estoy? Este no era mi cuarto. Para investigar decidí dar un paseo por el lugar pese a estar descalza. Parecía una habitación de niño rico, por el tamaño y las cosas dentro de esta. Es más, me resultaba muy parecido...al cuarto de Adrien.  
-Tikki-llame a mi kwami pero ella no apareció. Desesperada busque en mi bolso pero tampoco estaba allí-Hay Dios mío ¿Que hice?-sentí la boca seca y agarré un vaso con agua que estaba arriba del escritorio. Mientras tomaba busque con la mirada mis zapatos pero un sobre rosa colocado arriba de la mesa de luz, llamó poderosamente mi atención-Marinette-mi nombre estaba escrito en el frente, con una letra cursiva muy cuidada. Con un poco más de miedo que antes, lo abrí y encontré una carta escrita con la misma fina letra.

 **Marinette: no sé como iniciar realmente esta carta. Supongo que tengo que contarte lo que pasó durante estos dos meses.** **  
** **Luego de la declaración de amor que me hiciste, sinceramente no sabía que hacer. Era la primera vez que alguien muy cercano a mí se me declaraba pero luego de meditarlo llegué a una "conclusión": ¿Qué era lo que te gustaba de mí? Soy un nerd, aburrido como lo son los sermones y un gran mentiroso. Sí, leíste bien, soy un mentiroso ¿Por qué? Por que finjo ser alguien que no soy, porque dejó salir mi verdadera identidad sólo cuando tengo un antifaz puesto. Pero lo peor no es eso, claro que no. En estos dos meses me dí cuenta de que estuve enamorado de una ilusión, una que recién ahora tiene nombre y un muy bello rostro. Me gustas Marinette y no como una amiga.** **  
** **Me encantaría que fueras mi compañera de vida, mí confidente. Que sepas cosas de mí como amiga pero que las aceptes como mi novia.** **  
** **Quiero compartir mi alegría y tristeza con vos, así como los amaneceres y atardeceres del resto de nuestras vidas. Quiero ser tú amigo pero también tú novio. Quiero ser parte importante de tú vida así como tú ya lo eres de la mía.** **  
** **Sí me dices que sí voy a ser el chico más feliz de todo París. Y sí me dices que no porque rompí tú corazón, voy a conquistarte otra vez y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo, incluso después de que me digas que sí (sí lo logro) voy a seguir cortejándote porque eres la persona más valiosa para mí.** **  
** **Dejó mi corazón de gato en tus manos. Tú decides sí lo quieres conservar.** **  
** **Tú enamorado: Adrien.**

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Él me quería y yo le gustaba.  
-Marinette, al fin despertaste-gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando ver al rubio que me quitaba el sueño pero vi al que me quitaba el aliento.  
-Chat ¿Qué haces aquí?-él sólo sonrío-¿Donde esta Adrien?-mi minino se acerco a mi, casi de la misma manera que lo hacia con Ladybug.  
-Aquí mismo-estaba confundida, así que empecé a recorrer el cuarto-¿Que haces princesa?-preguntó mientras sujetaba mi brazo, parándome frente a él.  
-Tal vez este en el baño-trate de ir en dirección a este pero Chat seguía sujetando mi brazo, mientras largaba una carcajada-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunté ya fuera de mi calmado perfil civil.  
-Adrien esta frente a ti-cuando iba a golpearlo por hacerse el chistoso, una luz verde me cegó-Hola mi lady-Adrien...él era Chat Noir ¿Ese gato pervertido y sexy era mi amor platónico? Espera ¿desde cuando pensaba que ese felino era sexy? ¿A quién engaño? Siempre sentí cierta atracción por mi compañero de batallas pero no quería aceptarlo-¿Estas bien princesa?-preguntó llevando una corriente por mi nuca gracias a su cálido aliento.  
-Necesito sentarme-mis piernas temblaban, no se sí por el alcohol que quedó en mi sistema o por la cercanía de Adrien/Chat Noir, más la carta de declaración-¿Donde esta Tikki?-me anime a preguntarle luego de que nos sentáramos en su cama.  
-Se quedó con Plagg. Creo que le transmitiste tú borrachera porque ella esta dormida.- ¿La borrachera? Oh no, como sí fuera un pelotazo recordé lo que había hecho ayer.  
-¡Que vergüenza!-tape mi cara con mis dos manos mientras me acostaba ¡Bese a Adrien! ¡Prácticamente le viole la boca!  
-Mari-me llamó pero no quería verlo-Bugaboo, mírame por favor-sí me lo pedía así ¿Cómo no iba a hacerle caso? Me atreví a mirarlo, sintiendo un poco de sofoco por sus hermosos ojos verdes enfocados sólo en mí-¿Estas decepcionada?-pregunto mientras acariciaba mi brazo con ternura-Ya sabes que soy Chat y yo se que eres Ladybug-¿cómo sabía que era...? Cierto, se lo conté yo.  
-¿Como puedes preguntar eso?-lo tomé de las mejillas y tiré un poco de ellas-Es lindo que seas mi compañero, tanto de clase como de lucha-él hizo esa sonrisa gatuna que lograba hacer que me olvidara de todo-¿Y vos te decepcionaste de mi?-contra todo pronóstico, rozo su nariz con la mía en un lindo y suave beso esquimal.  
-Claro que no. Es lindo saber que la dueña de mi corazón de gato también sea la de mi corazón normal-  
-¿Dueña de tú corazón?-  
-¿No leíste mi carta?-asistí-supongo que debo decírtelo de frente-tomo mi mano y beso mis nudillos-Marinette Dupain-Cheng me gustas y quisiera que me dieras el honor de ser mi novia-¿es normal sentir que el corazón se te detiene en un momento así?  
-Soñé durante años con esto...-realmente no sabía como continuar. Él había roto mi corazón pero al parecer, sabía que era el único capaz de arreglarlo-¿Qué pasará sí te digo que sí?-  
-Te voy a besar, abrazar y jurarte amor eterno. Y sí no te sientes segura con eso, nos escapamos y nos casamos en alguna capilla rodeada de rosas-no sabía sí reír o llorar, así que sólo moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa, consiguiendo con esto un fogoso beso de mi rubio hermoso-Te quiero bugaboo-  
-¿Bugaboo?-era un hermoso "sobrenombre" que ahora cobraba otro sentido. Uno más cariñoso.  
-Soy tú novio, por lo tanto es mi deber asignarte un apodo meloso y cariñoso ¿O prefieres mariquita o bichito?-  
-Puedes ponerme cuántos apodos cariñosos se te ocurran...mi gatito-volvimos a basarnos, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Adrien bajo su boca hacia mi cuello-¿Q-Qué h-haces?-le pregunté con el poco aliento que me quedaba.  
-Marco mi territorio-respondió antes de morderme, sacándome un gemido-No hagas ruido. Nathalie podría oírnos-me pidió mientras se reía.

 ****  
 _ **  
**_Por fin tengo a la chica más valiente y hermosa de todo París como mi novia...pronto se lo haría saber a mi fanclub y al de ella. En especial a Nathanaël, él iba a ver esas lindas marcas en el cuello de mi novia el lunes, en las clases de historia.  
No se enojen conmigo soy muy posesivo...tanto como un gato. Además es una venganza hacia mi lady, luego voy a mostrarle las marcas que dejó en mi pecho cuando se levanto estando borracha.  
 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
